1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical heating wire assembly, more particularly to an electrical heating assembly that includes a connector interconnecting an electrical heating wire and an electrical conductive wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
The heating wire of an electrical blanket normally includes a bundle of conductive carbon filaments, and an insulator plastic sleeve that is sleeved on the bundle of the filaments. The heating wire is connected to a conductive wire, with a watertight sleeve sleeved on connected ends of the heating wire and the conductive wire so that the connected ends of the heating wire and the conductive wire can be isolated from water or moisture present in the atmosphere. The assembly of the conventional heating wire, the conductive wire, and the watertight sleeve is disadvantageous in that the watertight sleeve is vulnerable to deteriorate due to heat generated at the connecting end of the heating wire.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical heating assembly that is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawback associated with the prior art.
Accordingly, an electrical heating wire assembly of this invention comprises: an electrical heating wire including a bundle of electrical heating filaments and an insulator sleeve that is sleeved on the heating filaments, the heating wire having a connecting end; an electrical conductive wire including a core and a protective sleeve that is sleeved on the core and that has a connecting end, the core having a connecting end that is exposed from the connecting end of the protective sleeve; and a connector interconnecting the heating wire and the conductive wire and including a conductive body and an insulator watertight sleeve. The conductive body includes a block portion that extends in a longitudinal direction and that has a conductive wire-connecting end, a heating wire-connecting end opposite to the conductive wire-connecting end, and a recess extending inwardly from the conductive wire-connecting end toward the heating wire-connecting end in the longitudinal direction. The recess receives and connected to the connecting end of the core of the conductive wire. The conductive body further includes a pin portion that is reduced in cross-section relative to the bock portion, that projects from the heating wire-connecting end in the longitudinal direction, and that is inserted into the insulator sleeve at the connecting end of the heating wire in the longitudinal direction. The insulator watertight sleeve extends in the longitudinal direction and is sleeved on the conductive body, the connecting end of the heating wire, and the connecting end of the protective sleeve so as to seal the conductive body, the connecting end of the heating wire, and the connecting ends of the protective sleeve and the core of the conductive wire.